zwariowana_ekipafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Miraculum Według Zwariowanej Ekipy
Z góry uprzedzamy, że nie odpowiadamy za objawy wywołane czytaniem takie jak: *'Rak mózgu' *'Lennyoza' *'BiczPlisoza' *'Załamanie Nerwowe' *'Chęć wypicia/rozpuszczalnika/wybielacza' *'Strata wiary w ludzkość' ---- Miraculum. Pradawne moce, istniejące od pokoleń. Każdy kto je posiada panuje nad niesamowitą siłą, którą zawdzięczają mali Bogowie Kwami. Każdy Kwami jest inny pod względem umiejętności i charakteru, a moc ich jest nieokiełznana. Bogowie ci są powiązani z przedmiotami, każdy bowiem ma jeden przedmiot który obejmuje całą moc danego Kwami. Przedmiot taki noszony przez człowieka daje mu niezwykłe umiejętności, które może wykorzystywać do walki ze złem. A jakim złem? Otóż gdy Miraculum trafi do niewłaściwego człowieka, może on wykorzystać je na swoją korzyść. Gdy zdobędzie ich więcej, stanie się pół-Bogiem, będzie mógł panować nad wszystkim i nad każdym, niekoniecznie w dobrych celach... I tu pojawiają się nasi bohaterowie, do których trafiło Miraculum. Ale czy na pewno są gotowi sprostać swemu zadaniu...? ... Bohaterowie jakby nigdy nic wrócili ze szkoły do domu, rutyna. Ale jedna rzecz nie pasowała. Było coś jeszcze. Każdy z nich zauważył, że w jego plecaku jest jakiś mały przedmiot, a dokładniej pudełko. Czarne z czerwonymi wzorami, w lekko Chińskim stylu. Nikt nie zauważył kiedy to się u nich pojawiło, przecież plecaki mieli cały czas przy sobie... *** '-Amelia-' Wyjęłam z plecaka pudełko, którego nie widziałam nigdy na oczy. Może to jakiś prezent? Dla mnie? Albo ktoś to wrzucił nie do tego plecaka co trzeba... Może lepiej nie otwierać?... Albo... Eh... Żyje się raz. Uchyliłam wieczko pudełeczka i moim oczom ukazał się piękny naszyjnik z... Jakimś smokiem na zielonym tle. Zielona woda, smok i niebo. Heh, dość zielony, ale ładny. Przecież jeśli przymierzę, nic się nie stanie. Stanęłam przed lustrem i przymierzyłam naszyjnik. Ładny. I można powiedzieć, że pasuje – uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie. -Hej! - momentalnie się odwróciłam. -Kto to powiedział? - zapytałam zakłopotana. -Ja, przecież kto inny mógłby mówić moim głosem? - odwróciłam głowę i... -Wow! Jesteś może wróżką? - momentalnie wydobyłam z siebie słowa -Nie! Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałaś na oczy aksolotla? -Czego? -No mnie! - mały biały aksol... coś tam podleciało do mnie. Chwila! Podleciało? -Czym jesteś i skąd się tu wziąłeś, wzięłaś... wziąłeś... wzięłaś... ąłeś... ęłaś... Nieważne... Czym ty jesteś? -Eh... Jestem Kwami. Takim małym stworzonkiem... - wskazał na siebie maciupeńkimi rączkami i mówił z... Sarkazmem? -To już wiem. Dalej. -Nazywam się Vinee i mieszkam w tym... Naszyjniku. -Mieszkasz? Nie za ciasno Ci? -To nie tak działa! Wracając, ty zostałaś wybrana. -Wybrana? Do czego? -Do... Jak by to powiedzieć... Do zostania superbohaterem. -To jest sen. -Tak... Zaraz... Co? -Sen. To wszystko mi się śni! - powiedziałam uradowana. -Nie! To prawda! -To nie możliwe! Przecież nie ma czegoś takiego jak asko... Wróżko... Coś tam... -Aksolotl... -No właśnie. Nie ma cię! -Eh... Posłuchaj. Na świecie jest mnóstwo złoczyńców. A dzięki mnie możesz ich wszystkich pokonać! -Ja? Pff... Poza tym... Co mnie obchodzą jacyś złoczyńcy! Mam szkołę! Muszę się uczyć! Nie mam czasu na jakieś bezsensowne zabawy! -To wcale nie jest zabawa. - A szkoda... -To prawdziwe życie. - mały... aksolotolot czy jak mu tam usiadł wygodnie na moim łóżku i zaczął tłumaczyć coś o jakichś... Kwami, miraculach, mocach, złoczyńcach... *** -Więc... Mam rozumieć, że jesteś moim kwami... -Tak. I powiem jeszcze raz, nazywam się Vinee. -Aha... Dobrze Vinee... Czyli jeśli teraz pojawi się jakiś nowy złoczyńca, to ja będę superbohaterem... -Teoretycznie tak. -A praktycznie? -Praktycznie, to będziesz musiała trochę poćwiczyć. -Ale mówiłeś coś o jakiś umiejętnościach... -Mówiłem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że powinno się umieć chociaż przed nimi uciekać. -Umiem biegać! Chyba... -W to nie wątpię. A teraz wybacz mi, ale muszę iść spać. Dobranoc. -Już chce ci się spać? -Mówiłem. Każdy kwami jest inny. Jedni mają energię na cały dzień, a inne są zmęczone po kilku godzinach. -Więc jesteś leniem... Bratnia duszyczko! - zaśmiałam się -Tak. Nie musisz mi dziękować. - Vinee ziewnął i zasnął. No pięknie. I ja mam teraz walczyć z jakimś Władcą Ciem? Przecież wbiegnięcie po schodach na dziesiąte piętro jest przeze mnie niewykonalne... Jak mam pokonać doświadczonych złoczyńców?! *** '-Roksana-' Nie przypominam sobie, żebym chowała do plecaka żadnego pudełka... Skąd się tu wzięło? - podniosłam mały przedmiot i otworzyłam. W środku znajdowała się jakaś bransoletka. Była błękitna ze złotym znakiem nieskończoności. - Znalezione nie kradzione, prawda? - pomyślałam i założyłam ją na rękę. -Cześć! - Spojrzałam się w stronę dochodzącego głosu i... - Stop! Zanim krzykniesz, jestem Neroo. Twój kwami. Mieszkam w tej bransoletce i od teraz jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - chwila pauzy. - Teraz możesz krzyczeć. -Jakoś przeszła mi na to ochota... - powiedziałam pod nosem. -Świetnie się składa. -Dlaczego "świetnie"? - zapytałam ostrożnie. -Bo już nie mogę się doczekać! - zaczął lecieć wyżej robiąc kilka obrotów wokół własnej osi. -Doczekać czego... -Akcji! -Co mam przez to rozumieć? - zmarszczyłam brwi. -A... Racja... - westchnął. - Otóż ty zostałaś wybrana. Teraz dzięki mnie, będziesz mogła przemieniać się w superbohatera! -Hola, hola... Ja? Superbohater? Chyba coś ci się pokręciło. -Nie-e. To prawda. Właśnie ty będziesz walczyła ze złem. -My się chyba nie zrozumieliśmy... - nerwowo się zaśmiałam. -No właśnie - stworek szybko mi przerwał. - Może będzie lepiej, jak opowiem ci to wszystko od początku - odparł. *** '-Zuzanna-' Jestem już w domu po powrocie ze szkoły. Siedzę sobie w salonie odpoczywając po ciężkim dniu. Ale chwila, co to? Co to za wypukłość w kieszeni mojego plecaka? Otworzyłam ją i w środku znalazłam pudełko. Małe, czarne, przypominające sześciokąt... chyba... AH! nigdy nie byłam dobra z matmy... Otworzyłam je a w środku zastał mnie widok małej broszki z symbolem łapy... Niedźwiedzia? nie, to bardziej łapa Tygrysa. Ciekawe do kogo należy... A może to dla mnie? Przecież nie mam urodzin... No cóż, ładne więc stwierdziłam że przymierzę. Chyba pasuje? Pewnie, ładnie jest. -Witaj. - usłyszałam głos. Moment. USŁYSZAŁAM GŁOS? W domu nikogo poza mną nie ma! Może się przesłyszałam? -Haha... chyba jestem bardzo zmęczona, aż słyszę głosy! - powiedziałam do siebie... -Pewnie tak. - usłyszałam poprzedzający mnie fakt. Chwila, ZNOWU? -Co?! kto to mówi?! - kręciłam się wkoło próbując zlokalizować dochodzący dźwięk -Ej! nie machaj tak tymi łapami! tu jestem! - znowu to słyszę! moment... co to za mała biała kulka... -Co do... -No w końcu mnie zauważyłaś! A więc od początku: Witaj, mam na imię Moony! Jestem Kwami, od dziś będę ci pomagać zwalczać zło! -Haha... nawet mam halucynacje! to ja idę do łóżka... -Nie! czekaj! ja istnieję na prawdę! -Skoro tak mówisz Tygrysko-podobny cosiu... -Dobra, już ci tłumaczę... *** '-Amelia-' WOOHOO! Ale odjazd! nigdy nie czułam się taka wolna! - myślałam skacząc po dachach budynków - Vinee jest naprawdę niesamowitym stworzeniem! Powinnam poczekać chwilę żeby sobie odespał, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać żeby się nie zmienić. To jest super! Czuję się jakbym miała nigdy się nie zmęczyć! Ciekawa jestem jak to działa... czy on słyszy to co ja sobie teraz myślę? Czy jesteśmy teraz jedną osobą? Tyle pytań a tak mało odpowiedzi... - skakałam dalej aż postanowiłam w końcu usiąść na jednym ze skrajów dachów i pomyśleć - jak to teraz będzie? Będę zmuszona teraz ratować świat? Przed jakimś podstarzałym typem w lateksie? Jakby tak na to spojrzeć to ja chyba też jestem w lateksie... albo w jakimś latekso-podobnym materiale... To jest dziwne. Przyzwyczaję się, nie jest tak tragicznie. I w ogóle, jak działają te skrzela? mogę normalnie nimi ruszać, jakby były częścią mojego ciała, ale jednak nie są. Chyba... nie jestem pewna. To samo z ogonem. Wow, Aksolotle są dziwne, ale i tak je uwielbiam. Wyglądam jak jakiś smok albo co, mega. Ciekawa jestem jak to się spisuje w praktyce. Mogę oddychać pod wodą albo pływać przy pomocy tych płetw? Jakieś takie twarde one. Ej, czy to nie jest tytan? Oooo... to jest moja broń! mogę je rozkładać i składać, wypas! I jak to się stało że białka w moich oczach są teraz szare? Nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej... -powiedziałam przeglądając swoje odbicie w płetwie - No dobra, czas przejść się dalej! - I ruszyłam. *** '-Agata-' Przed chwilą wróciłam ze szkoły i podczas przepakowywania plecaka zauważyłam małe, ciemne pudełko z czarnym orłem namalowanym w stylu tribal. Co to kuhde jest?! Jeszcze się okaże że komuś to zginęło, bo ktoś ukradł i podrzucił mi bym była winna...ech, nie ma to jak być ofiarą żartów w klasie...powoli uchyliłam wieczko, i zobaczyłam czerwono-biały zegarek. Prawie identyczny jak ten, który nosiłam od paru miesięcy. Włożyłam go na rękę - może będę miała zapasowy? -Siemanko Agata! Czo tam u ciebie? - usłyszałam jakiś piskliwy głos. Gwałtownie podskoczyłam jak jakąś postać w kreskówce. KTO TO POWIEDZIAŁ!? Odpowiedź sama wyleciała z wnętrza plecaka - jakieś dziwne, małe, lewitujące stworzonko przypominające jakiegoś ptaka. -Kim ty na majmę jesteś, to pewnie sen, albo matma mi mózg wyżarła, ktoś mi dorzuciła marihuany czy tam LSD do jedzenia, albo, osz kur, przyśnił mi się po prostu cały dzień i tera...- więcej nie zdążyłam powiedzieć, bo ,,ptaszek" zatkał mi usta swoimi małymi skrzydełkami. -Cicho bądź i daj wytłumaczyć. Jestem Kwami Orła, nazywam się Sulle. Zostałaś wybrana na Nosicielkę Miraculum. Będziesz chroniła świat przez złem ze strony... Przez cały monolog miałam koparę opadniętą to podłogi i oczy wypadające z oczodołów. ,,Jakiś czas później'' Stałam na dachu bloku mieszkalnego, w którym...no mieszkałam. Sulle wniknęła do zegarka na mojej ręce, kiedy powtórzyłam po niej: ,,Rozkładaj skrzydła!". Teraz byłam ubrana w jakiś dziwny i obcisły jak na mnie strój z pasem do którego przyczepiona była pistoletopodobna broń której na razie nie miałam zamiaru ruszać, z łopatek wyrosły mi PRAWDZIWE ORLE SKRZYDŁA a jakby tego było mało wyrósł mi orli ogon do sterowania lotem...minie trochę czasu zanim do końca się od nich przyzwyczaję. Teraz miałam spróbować wykonać czynność, o której marzyłam od lat - latanie. Rozłożyłam skrzydła i na próbę je rozruszałam. Po chwili zamachnęłam się nimi mocniej i odpychając nogami wzbiłam się w powietrze. Byłam cała spięta, lecąc coraz wyżej. W końcu rozłożyłam ogon, wyprostowałam skrzydła i zaczęłam szybować. Ja..j-ja..LATAAAAAAAAAMMM! - pomyślałam, robiąc beczkę, potem kolejną, a na koniec pikując. W powietrzu byłam trzy minuty a już czułam się jak w swoim żywiole! Dodatkowo, widziałam najmniejsze śmieci czy owady leżące/chodzące po ziemi! -Jakbym mogła być prawdziwym ptakiem...anatomicznie byłoby to wygodniejsze...- ledwie to powiedziałam, coś dziwnego zaczęło dziać się z moim ciałem... nogi się skurczyły, paznokcie wydłużyły, na twarzy wyrósł...DZIÓB?! Kiedy próbowałam cokolwiek powiedzieć, z moich ust-pyska-dzioba-jamy gębowej wydobywały się orle skrzeki czy jak to tam zwać. No dobra. Jestem ptakiem. Superbohaterką. Mającą zaczepiste moce. Właśnie przestałam narzekać na swoje życie. Czas zmienić się w postać wyjściową i poprzeglądać w lustrze... ***Miesiąc później*** '-Marcin-' Lekcje zostały zakończone. Uczniowie zaczęli kłębić się na głównym korytarzu, gdzie znajdowały się ich szafki. Małe grupki po kolei opuszczały budynek szkoły. Nie wszyscy jednak poruszali się w grupkach. Mowa tu o nowo mianowanych Nosicielkach Miraculum. Oprócz nich był także pewien chłopak, który nie lubił przebywać w towarzystwie, a w efekcie czego był klasową zagadką. Kroczył on chodnikiem, gdy na niebie zaczęły pojawiać się chmury deszczowe. W obawie przed zmoknięciem brunet przyspieszył kroku i zdążył schować się w swoim mieszkaniu na kilka minut zanim się rozpadało. Mieszkał sam, ponieważ jego rodzice wynajęli mu małe mieszkanko, żeby mógł kontynuować naukę w centrum Paryża, podczas gdy oni wiedli spokojne życie na wsi niedaleko od stolicy. Chłopak rzucił plecak na łóżko po czym zabrał się za odrabianie lekcji przy biurku. Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł coś co wyglądało na latającą mini-wilczycę. - Hej. - przywitała się z uśmiechem latająca istotka. - Hej. - odpowiedział jej spokojnie brunet. - Nie jesteś zaskoczony, przestraszony, ani zdziwiony? - spytała zaciekawiona. - Nie jestem. Wiem kim jesteś. - powiedział powracając do książek i zeszytów. - No to pochwal się wiedzą. - rzuciła zaczepnie. - Jesteś kwami wilka. Pochodzisz z Chin i mieszkasz w małej biżuterii. Umożliwiasz ludziom zamianę w superbohatera. - powiedział odrabiając lekcje. - No dobra... Zaimponowałeś mi. Skąd to wiesz? - spytała siadając na biurku. - Z obserwacji. I od dziadka. - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. - Czyli wiesz co i jak? - zapytała. - A i owszem. - potwierdził jej przypuszczenia. - Więc liczę na owocną współpracę. Jestem Lupus. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Wstrzymaj konie. Nie powiedziałem, że się zgadzam. - sprostował. - Ale powiedziałeś... - Że wiem po co tu jesteś, a nie że zgadzam się zostać bohaterem. - dokończył za nią brunet. - Mam szkołę i naukę. Nie mogę rozczarować rodziców, a poza tym nie lubię być w centrum uwagi. Znajdź sobie kogoś innego. - polecił jej zamykając zeszyty. - Skoro jesteś taki bystry, to wiesz, że nie mogę od tak sobie zmienić partnera... - Możesz to zrobić dopóki nikt nie założy łącznika. - Jesteś bardziej zorientowany niż myślałam... Cóż, pomieszkam sobie trochę u ciebie dopóki nie zmienisz zdania lub nie pojawi się twój zmiennik. - zakomunikowała po czym poleciała na poduszki, które leżały na łóżku i poszła spać. *** '-Roksana-' -Szybciej! No szybciej! -Neroo... Uspokój się... - powiedziałam ze znudzeniem. -No ale się guzdrzesz! -Porób coś innego... Muszę to dokończyć. - znowu próbowałam się skupić na odrabianiu pracy domowej z polskiego. -Ale nie możesz zrobić tego później? - kwami zaczął zataczać okręgi nade mną. -Nie. -Ale... -Powiedziałam "nie" - spojrzałam na niego. - Masz. - podałam Neroo ołówek i kartkę. - Porysuj sobie. -Okej! *** Wyskoczyłam przez okno i wylądowałam na drzewie. Wspięłam się wyżej, po czym rozejrzałam po okolicy. Nic się nie dzieje. To chyba dobrze. A raczej bardzo dobrze - wskoczyłam na bodajże czteropiętrowy blok. Momentalnie usłyszałam huk. Spojrzałam w tamtą stronę i ujrzałam tylko biały dym. Zaczęłam zmierzać w tamtą stronę. No... Neroo pewnie się cieszy. Zeskoczyłam z ratusza. -Co się tu stało? - zapytałam pierwszego lepszego policjanta, który akurat zajmował się uspokajaniem ludzi. -To było strasznie dziwne! Na początku w nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś się stanie, ale potem... To była tylko chwila! Obejrzałem się z kolegami i wybuch! -Rozumiem. A wie pan skąd mógł się wziąć? -Niestety. -Cześć! Jestem! - Aksolotl przybył! Jeej... - Dzień dobry proszę pana! -Znowu się spóźniłaś! Z kim ja muszę pracować! - zaczęłam. -No we... Korki były... - dziewczyna podrapała się po głowie. -Korki... Więc jechałaś samochodem... -Nie. Po prostu oznajmiam, że korki były. To wszystko. No wiesz... Biegłam, biegłam, a tu nagle... Korki! -Ta. Świetnie. -Co się tu stało? -Wiesz... Na początku nic, a potem... KABOOM! - wrzasnęłam jej do ucha. -To wszystko wyjaśnia. Razem z wspólniczką odeszłyśmy od tłumu i zaczęłyśmy obmyślać plan. A raczej ona poddawała pomysły, a ja mówiłam jak możemy je wykorzystać. -A jeśli ludziom coś się stanie? - zapytała dziewczyna. -Nic im nie będzie. Uwierz mi. -Na szczęście - odsapnęła. -Dokładnie. W końcu ty jesteś za nich odpowiedzialna. -Tratatata... -Uwaga, uwaga! Mówi wasz nowy władca! - obie spojrzałyśmy się na jedną ze ścian kilkunastopiętrowego budynku. Wyświetlała się na niej jakaś postać o brązowym ubiorze, czterech oczach i czterech rękach. - Od dziś to ja, Maximus jestem waszym królem! Każdy! Bez wyjątku musi być mi posłuszny! Albo zginie! A teraz oddajcie mi cześć! Od każdego mieszkańca Ziemi żądam sto tysięcy dolarów! -Jak myślicie? Gdzie on jest? - usłyszałam zza pleców jakiś głos. -Panienka orzełka przybyła! - odparłam. -Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywała? - odparła ze śmiechem. -Takk, tak, tak... Ależ oczywiście - zaśmiałam się. -A swoją drogą myślałam, że ty to tak bardziej... W nocy... -Czemu kufa każdy tak myśli?! - Powiedziałam, a raczej krzyknęłam. -To normalne! Heloł! - Aksolotl dodała z szerokim uśmiechem. -Więc jaki macie plan kobitki? A raczej... Macie go na 100%, więc jak on brzmi. -Bardzo prosto! - przyjaciółka w białym wdzianku z którą obmyślałam plan ożyła. - Ty pilnujesz, żeby nic nie stało się ludziom, a my go załatwiamy! - wytrzeszczyła zęby. -A jak macie zamiar to zrobić? -Ja zastawiam pułapkę, ty - wskazałam na orlicę - pilnujesz ludzi, aby nic im się nie stało. Tylko nie rzucaj się w oczy temu całemu Maximusowi, a ty - spojrzałam na aksolotla - zwabiasz go w pułapkę. -Pff... I myślisz, że jej się uda? - Panna Ptak wskazała na "koleżankę z pracy". -W razie czego, ja się tym zajmę - odpowiedziałam bez namysłu. -Nie! Ja mogę! Ludziom nic nie będzie! Serio! - odpowiedziała. -Hehehe też tak mówiłam. - wspólniczka w białym wdzianku się zaśmiała. -To może najpierw go znajdźmy - zaproponowałam. -Tak! Jestem za! - krzyknęła Panna Orzełek. - Ja lecę na północ i zachód! Zdzwonimy się! - odbiła się od ziemi i poleciała przed siebie. -Ja biorę wschód. Powodzenia. - Usłyszałam i spojrzałam w stronę dochodzącego dźwięku. Aksolotl ulotnił się. Więc mi zostaje południe - odwróciłam się i wbiegłam pionowo na wieżowiec znajdujący się kilkadziesiąt metrów ode mnie. Gdy tylko byłam na górze, dokładnie się rozejrzałam i skacząc po budynkach zaczęłam przeszukiwać miasto. '-Agata-' Tak! Wreszcie w powietrzu! Jej! - zrobiłam kilka beczek i kontynuowałam poszukiwania. Ciekawe gdzie on może przebywać... Skoro nazywa się "królem", to pewnie jakiś bogaty budynek... Tylko który... Ale chwila... Przecież wie, że w mieście jest trzech superbohaterów. Na pewno się ukrywa. Fajnie by było, gdyby było nas więcej... Przecież ktoś nowy mógłby być u nas w drużynie. Nie chodzi o to, żeby zbierał oklaski bo sam sobie ze wszystkim poradzi - bo to nie jest możliwe - ale po prostu żeby do nas dołączył. Byłoby ciekawie. I przy okazji nie musiałabym szukać przestępcy przez pół miasta. No... Niby sama wybrałam, ale i tak fajnie by było. Każdy to przyzna. -Aaa! Ratunku! - usłyszałam kobiecy głos i od razu zmieniłam kierunek lotu. Szybko wylądowałam obok poszkodowanej i zapytałam co się stało. Opowiedziała, że jakiś mężczyzna-mutant uprowadził jej dziecko, które było w samochodzie, a sama wyszła z samochodu, aby zatankować. -Wszystko będzie dobrze. Odzyska pani dziecko. Będzie całe i zdrowe. Obiecuję. - delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam. -Dziękuję. - Powiedziała ze łzami w oczach. -Wie może pani w którą stronę zmierzał ten człowiek-mutant? Pokiwała głową przecząco i ledwo co wstała o własnych siłach. Odprowadziłam ją do ławki i skontaktowałam się z dziewczynami. Oznajmiłam im, że facet może mieć za zakładnika małe dziecko. Potwierdziły odebranie wiadomości i kontynuowałam poszukiwania. '-Amelia-' No nie! Nie możliwe żebym go zgubiła! - znowu spojrzałam na ślady. - Powinien być gdzieś tutaj! Wszystko na to wskazuje! - Poszłam dalej przed siebie, przy okazji łącząc fakty. Wykluczyłam już kilkanaście miejsc, więc mam z górki. Co prawda ludzie się patrzą, ale nie mam zamiaru się wspinać. Po pierwsze za wysoko, a po drugie wolę wodę. Oczywiście od czasu do czasu wspinanie się na coś nie zaszkodzi, to w tym wypadku - wspięcie się na szklane budowle i na dodatek pionowe, nie będzie dobrym pomysłem. Przecież płetwy zniszczą szyby, a pazury zarysują. To dla mnie aktualnie nie możliwe. Ciekawe jak Ved Kaaz to robi... No ale koty zawsze mają swoje sposoby... Prawda? Ciągle szłam ulicą przed siebie. Momentalnie zobaczyłam jakąś postać w brązowym kostiumie. Czyżby to on? - Podeszłam bliżej i usłyszałam jak mówi sam do siebie. - To ociupinkę dziwne... - Wychyliłam delikatnie głowę, aby móc zobaczyć czy nie rozmawia z Władcą Ciem. Nie byłam w błędzie. Trzeba powiadomić resztę. - Oddaliłam się szybkim krokiem od złoczyńcy i zadzwoniłam do wspólniczek. Powiedziały, że za chwilę będą, więc wystarczy go nie zgubić. - Podeszłam i wychyliłam głowę tak jak poprzednio. Usłyszałam, jak mówi coś o pułapce... Tylko o co może chodzić... Po ciągłym patrzeniu na asfalt na którym stoi ten wybryk natury, a raczej "wybryk Władcy Ciem", spojrzałam na niego. Usłyszałam, jak jakieś dziecko za mną krzyknęło do matki, że chce lizaka, odwróciłam głowę w ich stronę, a potem na Maximusa. Patrzyliśmy sobie przez chwilę w oczy i od razu zaczęła się walka. Szybko stanęłam naprzeciw niego i rozłożyłam płetwy. -Możesz się jeszcze wycofać! - krzyknęłam do stwora stojącego na przeciwko mnie. -To samo mógłbym powiedzieć tobie! - zaśmiał się i zaatakował. Szybko zrobiłam unik i lewą płetwą rozcięłam mu ubranie na prawym ramieniu. Tylko... Czemu ubranie się przecięło, a skóra była nienaruszona? -Nie spodziewałem się tak zadziornej "super-bohaterki"! - zaśmiał się na całe gardło. - Myślisz, że Maximus przegra z jakąś durną babą?! -Serio dopiero teraz się skapnąłeś? - powiedziałam z kpiną. Maximusowi nie było jednak do śmiechu. Cały stał się czerwony, a sierść zaczęła zaskakująco szybko rosnąć. Wrzasnął jakieś niezrozumiałe słowo i podszedł do pobliskiego drzewa. -Maximus złyyyy!!! - Wyrwał dąb z korzeniami i rzucił we mnie. A było się nie odzywać... - Szybko zrobiłam unik. -Tak mnie nie pokonasz! Nie ma opcji! - wrzasnęłam. Ludzie już dawno pouciekali, policja otoczyła kilka pobliskich ulic, mieszkańców pobliskich budynków ewakuowano, a dziewczyn ciągle nie ma. Ile mam jeszcze tak przedłużać?! W nieskończoność?! Hmm?! *** -Posłuchaj! Ja nie chcę się bić! - ciągle patrzyłam, gdzie może być akuma. Oczywiście, że nie widzę! E... Za chwilę mu drzew zabraknie... Spojrzałam na wieżowiec. Zauważyłam znajome twarze. A raczej ubrania i maski. Chyba obmyślały plan, albo ewentualnie czekały aż znajdę akumę. Gdzie może być... Co prawda ma na sobie kilka błyskotek... Ale prawdopodobnie je ukradł... Chyba, że.... - Momentalnie zaatakowałam. Kiedy tylko uniknęłam ciosu pięścią, rozcięłam mu małą kieszonkę spodni po prawej stronie. Jest! Tam jest akuma! - Zaczęłam uciekać. Ten oczywiście nie mógł mnie złapać, co nie znaczy, że nie rzucał we mnie czym popadnie. Kiedy tylko byłam od niego na tyle daleko, żeby stanąć na chwilę, szybko się odwróciłam i dotknęłam prawej nogi w miejscu, gdzie zauważyłam u niego akumę i stanęłam. Teraz chodzi tylko o to, aby nie uciekł. '-Roksana-' -Wiesz co masz robić? - powiedziałam do dziewczyny. -Jasne - wzbiła się w powietrze i kazała policjantom ewakuować ludzi jak najdalej. Bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim. Kilka minut później przyleciała. -Gotowe. Zaczynamy. - oznajmiła i zaczęła pikować w dół. Po usłyszeniu słowa "zaczynamy", od razu założyłam specjalne zatyczki do uszu i w obie dłonie wzięłam miny dźwiękowe. Dziewczyna szybko chwyciła naszą aksolotlkę za ręce i jak najdalej oddaliła się. Zaczynamy. - Pomyślałam i skoczyłam z ogromnego wieżowca. Nie minęła chwila, a wylądowałam na plecach mutanta i przyłożyłam mu do uszu miny dźwiękowe. Potwór ryknął przeraźliwie i zaczął zakrywać sobie uszy oraz uciekać, próbując utrzymać równowagę. Szybko wyjęłam z kieszeni jego spodni zdjęcie i zeskoczyłam z niego. Szybko rozdarłam zdjęcie na którym była jakaś kobieta i czekałam tylko aż wyleci z niego akuma. Szybko ją złapałam, wszystko "wróciło do normy" - łącznie z tymi biednymi drzewami, a dziewczyny wylądowały tuż obok mnie. Podeszliśmy do mężczyzny w podeszłym wieku i zapytałyśmy czy wszystko w porządku. Ludzie zaczęli tak jak dawniej tłoczyć się na chodnikach i prosić nas o autografy, wspólne - jak oni to określali - sweet focie, wywiady i inne tego typu rzeczy. -Czemu nie przychodziłyście tak długo?! Mogłam zginąć! - nasza aksolotlka zaczęła się żalić. -Ona wymyślała plan. Zresztą chyba z dziesięć minut nad nim myślała. - odpowiedziałam i wskazałam na koleżankę. -Chciałam, żeby był idealny! Żeby wypalił! Nie czepiajcie się! -Ale czemu tak długo?! -Ty się ciesz! Ona - dziewczyna wskazała na mnie. - chciała bić się z nim sam na sam. - odpowiedziała Orlica. -Serio? Przecież by ci się nie udało. Prychnęłam i się pożegnałam. Szybko wskoczyłam na pobliski budynek i wskoczyłam do domu przez okno. Przemieniłam się i znowu się zaczęło. -Ale było super! Prawda? - Neroo widocznie w ogóle się nie zmęczył... - Myślisz, że będziemy jeszcze tak walczyć? -Na pewno. - Powiedziałam. - Ale teraz dobranoc. -Co? Już?... No nie... -Niedługo jest dwunasta. Jutro mam ważny test. Przykro mi, ale jak się nie wyśpię, to obleję. Dobranoc. -Dobranoc! - usłyszałam głos Neroo, który wlazł pod kołdrę. Więc jednak się zmęczył - uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i skierowałam w stronę łazienki. '-Tydzień później-' Biegłam sobie spokojnie, bo Neroo cały czas narzeka, że się obijam, aż tu nagle słyszę jakieś krzyki. Pomyślałam, że mogę sobie pójść i sprawdzić o co chodzi. Gdy dotarłam do źródła hałasu zobaczyłam całą masę jakiś dziwnych stworzeń w kolorach czerni i fioletu. Najwyraźniej terroryzowały ludzi, ale nie wiedziałam o co to całe zamieszanie. Wśród tłumu dostrzegłam jakiegoś typka, który wyglądał groźniej i ważniej niż cała reszta. Na plecach miał coś w rodzaju działa, a na nadgarstkach... pistolety?! Ciekawe co będzie robił... Patrzy w moją stronę... Coś tam sobie krzyczy... Celuje do mnie z działa... Zaraz, celuje do mnie z działa!? - Zmiataj stamtąd! - krzyknął ktoś zlatując z nieba. To moja znajoma Orzełek. Nie lubi tego przezwiska, dlatego tak do niej mówię. Złapała mnie i strąciła z dachu dzięki czemu nie dostałam od tego gościa z dużą armatą... Wiem jak to brzmi, ale tu wyjątkowo nie miałam na myśli nic zbereźnego... - Mogłam zginąć, wiesz?! - wydarłam się na nią, gdy tylko dotknęłam ziemi. - Jesteś kotem, więc spadasz na cztery. - To mogłaś ostrzec, że mnie zrzucisz! - Nie było czasu no! - A może zamiast się kłócić to załatwicie tego gościa, bo wyraźnie ma na was chrapkę... - zaproponowała Aksolotlka pojawiając się z kolejnego dachu. - A kto to w ogóle jest? I co to za kolesie w mocno nietypowych kolorkach? Wyglądają jak... '-Kawałek dalej od głównej akcji-' - Przemienione Akumy. To jedna ze zdolności Władcy Ciem. - To nie wyjaśnia o co chodzi z tym armato-gostkiem i nie pokazuje celu jaki chcą osiągnąć. - powiedział brunet wychylając się zza rogu. - Ten armato-gostek jak to go nazwałeś to Gunner. Posiada moc Kamienia Prochu. Kamienie posiadają w sobie zaklęte moce mniejsze od naszych, ale większe od zwykłej Akumy. Zgaduję, że szuka kolejnego kamienia. - wyjaśniła jego latająca przyjaciółka. - Faktycznie. Teraz ma to odrobinę większy sens. W muzeum po drugiej stronie ulicy otwarto ostatnio nową mistyczną ekspozycję. Podobno jest tam kamień o magicznych zdolnościach. Trzeba go zwędzić. - stwierdził brunet i cofnął się. - A niby jak masz zamiar to zrobić? Bez mojej pomocy nic nie zdziałasz. - odparła pewna siebie kwami. - Jeszcze zobaczymy... - mruknął spoglądając za nią. '-Na powrót w ferworze walki-' - Ten koleś jest ostro porąbany! Nic tylko skaczemy! - krzyknęłam do swoich towarzyszek, a nad moją głową przeleciał kolejny pocisk. - Musimy jakoś odwrócić jego uwagę i zniszczyć mu to działo! - odkrzyknęła Aksolotlka. - Mam pomysł. Orzełek podrzuć mnie na dach, a ty ściągnij jego uwagę! Gdy tylko wskoczyłam na górę zauważyłam chłopaka, który właśnie brał rozpęd na dachu po drugiej stronie ulicy. Byłam pewna, że mu się nie uda i zaczęłam biec, żeby go złapać, ale on na spokojnie pokonał odległość między dachami i wylądował po mojej stronie. W sumie były to tylko 3 metry, bo ulica pod nami była jednokierunkowa, ale to i tak niezły skok. Spojrzał w moją stronę i wtedy go rozpoznałam. To był chłopak, z którym chodziłam do klasy. Zawsze stoi z boku i nie rzuca się w oczy. Nie podejrzewałam, że dałby radę zrobić coś takiego. Przez chwilę mi się przyglądał, ale po chwili zanurkował do budynku, na którym aktualnie staliśmy. Ja pobiegłam w drugą stronę, po czym zeskoczyłam z dachu prosto na tego gościa z armatą. - Koci pech! - krzyknęłam, a w mojej dłoni zaczęła zbierać się energia, a kiedy dotknęłam jego broni, ta rozpadła się w proch. Podobnie zrobiłam z jego pistoletami, a kiedy chciałam uderzyć w klamrę jego pasa, gdzie jak sądziłam była Akuma, on po prostu zniknął. A razem z nim cała ta armia. Nie czekając na dziewczyny pobiegłam do muzeum, by sprawdzić co z tym chłopakiem. Okazało się, że już uciekł, ale o dziwo nie zostawił żadnych śladów. *** *** -Jakim cudem Marcin skakał po dachu? - myślałam na głos. -Pff... ADHD czyni cuda! - kwami obrócił się kilka razy. -ADHD to masz ty - wskazałam na Neroo. -NIE! Ja po prostu szybko się nudzę! I tyle w temacie! Serio! -Mhm... -Nie "mhm" tylko tak! - kwami wskazał na mnie maciupeńką łapką. -A tak na serio? - w końcu zapytałam. -Ćwiczy codziennie po szkole na siłowni i jest tak napakowany, że jedną ręką podnosi 50 kg? -A jeszcze bardziej serio? - zapytałam z uśmiechem. -Na serio... Hmm... Myślisz, że on może mieć kwami? - Neroo zapytał po krótkim namyśle. -Tego nie wiem... - powiedziałam pod nosem. -To trzeba się dowiedzieć! -Niby jak? - powiedziałam z kpiną. - "Hej! Marcin! Masz może kwami?" - gestykulowałam rękoma, przy okazji sztucznie się uśmiechając. -Właśnie tak. Nic trudnego. -Puknij się w głowę kotełku - wskazałam palcem na jego czoło. -E-e-e! Jaki "kotełku"?! Nie jestem żadnym kotełkiem! - Neroo zaczął wymachiwać łapkami na wszystkie strony. -Ależ oczywiście. -Pff... Mam pomysł! -Jaki? Słucham - usiadłam na łóżku. -Zawsze mogę być detektywem i sam to sprawdzić! -Chcesz znać powody, dla których się na owego detektywa nie nadajesz? - uśmiechnęłam się do niego. -A ty już od razu wiesz, że się nie uda! Pesymistka! -Nie jestem pesymistką. Po prostu z doświadczenia wiem, że pan kotełek nawali i mi się oberwie. -Nie jestem żadnym kotełkiem! -Powiedział kotełek - zaśmiałam się pod nosem. -No weeeeeeee.... - Neroo zaczął. -Oj no przepraszam, ale jesteś taki słodziutki. -Nie jestem słodziutki! Jestem jednym z najsilniejszych kwami na świecie! - wrzasnął. -Serio? -Oczywiście! -Myślałam, że wszystkie kwami są takie same. -No to się myliłaś. Jak wspominałem wcześniej, każdy kwami jest wyjątkowy. Jedni są leniami, inni pracoholikami - nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć. -...a inni są nadpobudliwi... -Dokładnie. Zaraz... Co? Mam to uznać za komplement? -Zawsze - uśmiechnęłam się. - Kontynuuj. -Okejo. Więc każdy ma też inną umiejętność i broń jaką dysponuje. Wiesz o co chodzi. -Tak. -Kwami, które świetnie współpracują oraz dogadują się ze swoimi właścicielami, przez coś mogą "awansować". -"Coś"... -Tak. Coś. Nigdy nie wiadomo przez co, więc nazwałem to "coś". Wiesz... Jeśli nagle coś by się stało, bylibyśmy zagrożeni życiem, albo tak po prostu. Rozumiesz? -No... Mniej więcej. Ale o co chodzi z tym "awansem"? -Wtedy kwami dostanie jakąś nową umiejętność, broń, jakąś część do stroju albo całkiem inny kostium. -A ile razu kwami może tak... No.. Level up. -Jestem pewny że dwa razy może. Czy więcej, nie mam pojęcia. Możliwe, że nie. -A ty nie masz już takich umiejętności? -Nie. Przy każdym nowym właścicielu to się "resetuje". Chociaż ja jakoś nigdy tego nie doświadczyłem... -Dlaczego? -Jakoś ich nie polubiłem... Ale nie w tym sęk! -Racja. Więc dlaczego jesteś jednym z najsilniejszych kwami na Ziemi? Odróżniasz się czymś? -Po pierwsze: akumy. Tylko nieliczne kwami są w stanie złapać akumę i przemienić ją w motyla. -To akurat racja. -Tak. Jest też charakter. Ja jestem jak ty to ujęłaś... "Nadpobudliwy". A moim przeciwieństwem jest aksolotl. On jest leniem przez duże "L". -Serio? -Mhm. -Skąd to wiesz? -Em... No wiesz... Tyle lat z nim pracowałem, że... Łatwo się domyślić. Czyż nie? -Oj tak. "Korki były"... -Właśnie! - Neroo się zaśmiał. - Idealny przykład! Ale wracając. Każdy kwami, który jak wspomniałem wcześniej dobrze współpracuje ze swoim właścicielem i ufa mu bez względu na okoliczności, może zmienić się w człowieka. -CO?! -Pstro! -Ale że od tak?! -Oczywiście, że nie. Na to potrzeba czasu. -Ale jak się zmieniacie?! -Dzięki kamieniom. -Co?... - spojrzałam się na niego. Chwila... - Kamyk - powiedziałam po chwili wahania. - Jakiś kamyk może zmienić cię w człowieka. -Nie jakiś tam kamyk, tylko kamień szlachetny, półszlachetny lub minerał. -A można jaśniej? -Sie robi - kwami wziął czystą kartkę A-4 z biurka, przyniósł ją na łóżko i tak samo postąpił z długopisem. - Spójrz - narysował miraculum i spojrzał na mnie. - Widzisz to? - pokazał długopisem szczeliny, które znajdują się w znaku nieskończoności. -Aha. -Abym mógł zmieniać się w człowieka, właśnie tu powinny znajdować się te "kamienie". -Ale jak będą się trzymać? -Wystarczy umieścić je w odpowiednim miejscu. To wszystko. -Każda ozdoba, którą zamieszkuje kwami tak ma? -Owszem. Tylko niektórzy po prostu nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy. -Ale dlaczego? -Kwami nic nie powiedział. Proste. -Wow... -Nom. Ale każdy kwami ma inny taki kamień. Żaden nie ma identycznego rodzaju. Z czego nie można użyć pierwszego lepszego. -Co? Dlaczego? -Każdy taki "kamień" jest wyjątkowy. Nie wiem jak inni, ale ja mam dwa. -A tak... Dwa miejsca na nie - dodałam. -Strzał w dziesiątkę. Bransoletka jest czarna z zielonym... -Limonkowym. Kolory odróżniaj. - Poprawiłam mojego kwami. -Dla mnie zielony to zielony. -Ależ oczywiście. -No co?... -Mieszkałeś w tej bransoletce całe życie, i nawet koloru nie znasz... -Pff... Chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej, czy może zaczniesz mnie kolorów uczyć? Hmm? -Kontynuuj - uśmiechnęłam się. -Dziękuje. Więc ta bransoletka ma zielony znak nieskończoności i zielone te z tyłu takie do zapięcia - już miałam coś powiedzieć, ale szybko wrzasnął, że nie ma znaczenia jak to się nazywa i kontynuował. - Moje "kamienie" to czarny onyks, oczywiście idealnie pasujący z kocią łapką w środku, która jest zielonym szmaragdem. -Takie coś istnieje? -Oczywiście! Każdy kwami ma coś takiego. Oczywiście każde kryształy, które odpowiadają ich kolorom. Kwami, które są najsilniejsze, mają dwa takie kryształy. Reszta jeden. -Ale czym to się różni. -Za chwilę powiem. -A gdzie można to znaleźć? -W tym problem. Dawno, dawno temu wybuchła wojna. Dobro kontra zło. My dzięki tym kryształom mogliśmy do woli przemieniać się w człowieka albo kwami. Kryształy nie tylko umożliwiały nam przemianę w ludzi. Kiedy tylko przemienialiśmy swoich wychowanków w superbohaterów, zwiększały się wszystkie umiejętności. Jako kot domowy możesz biegać z prędkością 50 km/h, a mając kryształy będzie to ok. 100 km/h. Oczywiście wliczając to, że biegniesz na czterech. -Że co?! Tak szybko?! -Ale nie tylko to się zwiększy. Trzy razy dłuższe skoki i o 3 razy szybsza reakcja. -Mam rozumieć, że te kamienie dają trzy razy większe umiejętności. Zgadza się? -Tak. Ale szybkość i siła zwiększa się dwa razy. Nie więcej. -Oczywiście tylko mnie i aksolotlowi. Przynajmniej tylko tego, że on też jest jednym z najsilniejszych kwami jestem pewien. Co do innych nie mam pojęcia. Więc na chwilę obecną mogę oceniać tylko jego. -Czyli jeśli mielibyśmy walczyć przeciw aksolotlowi... Kto by wygrał? - zapytałam. -Zapewne byłby remis. Każdy z nas ma swoje słabe i dobre strony. Ona nie lubi wspinać się na budynki, a ty nie przepadasz nurkować. -Tak. - powiedziałam. -Właśnie. Ale jest jeszcze kwami orła. Ona jako superbohaterka nienawidzi biegać. Dlatego ma skrzydła. Każdy z nas ma także słabości. Ale razem je uzupełniamy i zawsze udaje nam się pokonać złych kolesi. Mamy też różne atuty. Ty widzisz w ciemności, nie wspominając o wspaniałej równowadze, panna aksolotl może oddychać pod wodą przez... Hmm... Zapewne coś ok. czterech godzin... A panienka orzełek jest asem przestworzy. Zacznie pikować w dół z ogromną szybkością, a zatrzyma się idealnie pół metra przed dosłownym rozbiciem się o beton. -Kiedy tak to opisałeś... Faktycznie masz rację. Tylko skąd to wszystko wiesz? -Ee... - zaciął się na chwilę. - Obserwacje. Obserwacje i jeszcze raz obserwacje! -Dobra. Ale nie dokończyłeś tej... -Wojny! Właśnie! Wojna! Yyy... Na czym skończyłem? -Przemiana w człowieka i kwami. -A no tak. Kontynuując. To było piekło. Walczyliśmy bez wytchnienia chyba ze dwa tygodnie. My jak i wojska obu stron ponosiliśmy ogromne straty. -Więc to wyglądało tak, jakby Ziemia podzieliła się na stronę dobrą i złą? -Tak. W końcu nie wytrzymaliśmy. Zawarliśmy sojusz. My oddaliśmy im kamienie, a oni nam swoje. Oczywiście o sojuszu wiedzieliśmy tylko my i te łotry. Świat do tej pory uważa, że to dzięki wspaniałym królom, którzy poświęcili wszystko, aby zakończyć walkę na śmierć i życie. -Ale chwila... Jak to wy im oddaliście? To znaczy, że ciągle je mają przy sobie? -Nie. Każdy który owe kamienie otrzymał, schował je tam, gdzie przez tysiące lat nikt nie mógł znaleźć. -Więc odszukanie tych kamieni jest niemożliwe... -Jak na chwilę obecną nikt nie znalazł ani jednego. -A ty nie wiesz gdzie są? -Nie. Ukryli je nasi właściciele. Żaden nie wyjawił nikomu gdzie mogą być. Na tym polegał sojusz. Zero notatek. Jedna wielka tajemnica. -A jeśli byśmy je znaleźli... - zaczęłam myśleć na głos. -Nie jestem pewien czy nam się uda, ale nie zaszkodzi chociaż poszukać. -Tak. Spróbujemy je znaleźć. -To się nazywa duch walki! Moja krew! - Neroo krzyknął na całe gardło. -Kwami mają krew? - zmarszczyłam brwi. -Hehehe nie wiem. -Dobrze, nie ważne. Może kiedyś natkniemy się na jakąś wskazówkę? -Mam nadzieję. -Jeśli przemieniłbyś się w człowieka, jak znów wróciłbyś do postaci kwami? -To proste. Będę miał taką samą bransoletkę jak ty, ale w odwrotnych kolorach. Wystarczy że dotknę oba kamienie na raz dłonią i pomyślę o zmianie w kwami. Proste. -A jak będziesz się zmieniał w człowieka? -To już twoja robota. Z tego co pamiętam, jeśli dotkniesz dłonią kryształy na około trzy sekundy z zamiarem zmiany mnie w człowieka, stanę się nim. -Tak działa każde miraculum? -Tak.Bez wyjątku. Ale to jak zmienia się kwami, zależy tylko od niego. -Niesamowite. Nigdy bym się nie spodziewała czegoś takiego. -Tak. Gdy pierwszy raz o tym usłyszałem, też byłem zachwycony. -Ale... Wcześniej mówiłeś coś o tym, że ci źli dali wam swoje kamienie. Racja? -A... Tak. Każdy z nich także ma własnego kwami, który także jest bez kryształu. Dlatego powiedziałem, że jestem "jednym z najsilniejszych kwami". One też mają niewiarygodne moce. Na przykład akumy. -Więc akumy... To broń kwami? -Można tak to nazwać. -To staje się coraz bardziej zagmatwane... -I mi to mówisz? - Neroo zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Wiesz na co pora? - zatrzymał się w powietrzu na wprost moich oczu. -Pora na pora? - wyszczerzyłam zęby. -No co ty! Pory są ohydne! Chipsy lepsze! Ale nie pora na to! -Więc chodzi o tą druga porę - zaśmiałam się. -A jak inaczej! Dzisiaj odwiedźmy Wieżę Eiffla! -Za pół godziny to "dzisiaj" będzie jutrem. Jest 23:30. Jesteś pewny, że chce ci się teraz patrolować miasto? - zapytałam po chwili. -Oczywiście! Nie ma czasu do stracenia! - na słowa Neroo uśmiechnęłam się i szybko przemieniłam w superbohaterkę. Czas pooglądać Paryż nocą. Ciekawe czy zdążę wrócić przed pierwszą - wyskoczyłam przez okno i wylądowałam na pobliskim budynku. - To się nazywa życie! - uśmiechnęłam się i przeskakując z budynku na budynek kierowałam się w stronę Wieży Eiffla. '-Plac przy Wieży Eiffla-' - Więc o to cała ta zawierucha tysiące lat temu? - spytał brunet przyglądając się kamieniowi, który podprowadził z muzeum. - Dokładnie. Tak jak już ci wytłumaczyłam. No i namyśliłeś się w końcu co do roli Nosiciela Miraculum? - odparła latająca kwami. - Nie, jeszcze nie, ale ten kamyczek z chęcią sobie zbadam. - mruknął chłopak chowając owy przedmiot do kieszeni. - Ktoś idzie. - powiedziała Lupus chowając się pod bluzę Marcina. - Gdzie? - spytał cicho wznawiając swój powolny marsz. - Na dachu. Będziesz ją miał na plecach. Po twojej lewej stronie. Nie zdradzaj, że coś zauważyłeś. - odparła szeptem kwami. Brunet przechadzał się po placu. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że była już niemal północ. Świecący wysoko na niebie księżyc oświetlał swoim bladym blaskiem chłopaka, który był obserwowany przez stojącą na dachu Nosicielkę Miraculum. - Co on tu robi o tej porze? - zastanawiała się Roksana. - Co o tym myślisz Neroo? - Myślę, że albo nie może spać, albo trzyma formę i hartuje się biegając w zimnie, albo jest nadpobudliwy jak ja... - wyliczał na palcach głosik w głowie dziewczyny. - Hmm... Faktycznie trochę dziwnie zaczyna zachowywać się w szkole, ale raczej nie ma worów pod oczami, więc się wysypia... Jak tak mówisz o tej formie, to faktycznie trochę jakby... napakował... A ta nadpobudliwość w ogóle do niego nie pasuje. To spokojny chłopak, który nigdy nie wdaje się w żadne konflikty, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Z tego co wiem, to jest całkiem miły jak go bliżej poznać, a swojego czasu kilka dziewczyn się w nim zabujało... - mówiła do siebie zapominając, że jej kwami też to słyszy. - A skąd ty tyle o nim wiesz? Obserwujesz go? - spytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem, który zapewne byłby chytry, gdyby Neroo był aktualnie czymś więcej niż tylko głosem w jej głowie. - Może... To znaczy nie! W ogóle! Skąd wpadł ci taki głupi pomysł? - zaprzeczyła szybko i starała się nie myśleć o tym wracając do obserwacji chłopaka, którego jednak nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć. - Ładnie to tak podglądać Bogu ducha winnych mieszkańców? - spytał jakiś głos zza pleców Roksany. Dziewczyna szybko odwróciła się i pierwsze co rzuciło jej się w oczy, to... oczy. Zielone oczy, które odbijały niemal światło księżyca. Po chwili wyostrzył jej się wzrok i zobaczyła opartego o komin bruneta. - A ładnie to tak podkradać się do innych? - odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie. - Chyba lepiej się podkradać niż podglądać, nieprawdaż? - odparł. - Możliwe. A tak w ogóle, to co tu robisz w środku nocy obywatelu? - zapytała próbując udać powagę. - Spaceruję. To chyba nie jest już godzina policyjna. Ale faktycznie jest już ciemno, więc pójdę już. - powiedział po czym odkleił się od komina i ruszył do swojego mieszkania, jednak po kilku krokach zatrzymał się. - Ten koleś, z którym walczyłyście dzisiaj, Gunner, wróci. - dodał nie odwracając się. Po chwili wznowił swoją podróż, a Roksana stała jak słup soli patrząc za odchodzącym Marcinem. Nie spodziewała się, że będzie on wiedział cokolwiek, a wiedział więcej niż ona. - Cofam wszystko co mówiłem. On na pewno coś ukrywa. Chyba musimy go trochę częściej śledzić. - powiedział Neroo w jej głowie, a ona tylko tępo kiwnęła głową na "tak". '-Agata-' Chyba czas na odpoczynek... - usiadłam na ogromej gałęzi dębu, który stał przy sklepie AGD, RTV, po czym zaczęłam się rozglądać. -Myślisz, że właśnie tutaj miały się bić te dwa kluby piłkarskie? -Przecież wyraźnie pisało... A poza tym i tak chciałaś sobie polatać. -Ale to nie znaczy że mam cały dzień wolny. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych też mam swoje obowiązki. -Ależ oczywiście. Bo w końcu zwiedzanie krańców Internetu to obowiązek największej wagi. -Cieszę się, że się z tym zgadzasz - zaśmiałam się pod nosem. -Ej! Spójrz w dół! - usłyszałam głos Sulle. Postąpiłam zgodnie z poleceniem i moim oczom ukazał się jakiś chłopak, który akurat wychodził ze sklepu obok. -Przecież to... - zaczęłam. -Marcin. Tak. Chodzi z tobą do klasy. Ale co on tu robi? -Może zakupy? - pomyślałam z sarkazmem. -No ale to obuwniczy. -I co z tego? -A wynosi jakieś buty? -Może przyszedł tylko jakieś przymierzyć. To mi heca. Pff... Może zawołaj jak będzie działo się coś ważnego... -Okej, okej. Spojrzałam w przeciwną stronę. Czemu tu u licha się nic nie dzieje?! Nie! Oczywiście dzieje się tylko wtedy, gdy nie mam czasu! -Patrz! -Co? Gdzie niby? - odparłam ze znudzeniem. -Tam! Tam gdzie jest Marcin! -Co znowu? - leniwie odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę. - Chwila... Kwami? -Widzisz? Mówiłam że to coś ważnego! -Dobra, luz. Tylko że... znasz go? -Marcina? Nom. Chodzisz z nim... - nie pozwoliłam jej dokończyć. -Nie. Tego kwami. Albo tą kwami. Nie ma znaczenia. - nie odpowiedziała. - No ej. Słucham. Znasz go? -Nie... Jakoś nie kojarzę. -No to pech. Myślisz, że powinnyśmy powiedzieć dziewczynom? -O czym? -No to tym że on ma kwami. -Myślisz że go znają i od tek uwierzą, że jakiś koleś od tak ma kwami i z nim gada? -No... Masz rację... -Nie tylko rajcę, ale i pomysł. -Zgaduję, że ten sam co ja. -I się nie mylisz. -To w drogę - wzbiłam się w powietrze i zaczęłam śledzić chłopaka. Marcin skierował się w stronę domu, a ja oczywiście leciałam za nim. Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg, jak schowałam się za murkiem otaczającym dach przeciwnego budynku. Chłopak nie zauważył mnie i spokojnie wszedł do swojego pokoju. Niekiedy rozmawiał ze swoim kwami, a potem poszedł do łazienki. Może tam porozmawiają? - spojrzałam w inne okno. Marcin akurat zaczął się... Rozbierać? - czułam jak zaczynam się rumienić. - No... To oczywiście nie jest z przyjemności, tylko obowiązek... - przełknęłam ślinę - bardzo gorący obowiązek...Teraz pewnie wejdzie pod prysznic. Chwila... Zaczyna przeglądać się w lustrze? Hehe może to i lepiej - mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam z miną ,,lenny". Po kilku minutach ktoś do niego zadzwonił, a chłopakowi upadł ręcznik. Kiedy tylko się schylił, byłam pewna że widziałam go w calutkiej okazałości. Dosłownie. Ciekawe jak by było... Nie... Okej, nie myśl o nim... To misja... Bardzo przystojna misja... Ehh... Może w szkole zacznę go podrywać? Nie, NEVER, bycie singlem - rules i zasada życiowa, nie splamię swojego honoru! Chociaż mogłabym dowidzieć się czegoś o jego Kwami...' ***' Misja zajęła mi pół godziny, ale było warto. Może jutro też się skuszę? - pomyślałam przed spaniem. Szkoda tylko, że jutro niedziela... Ale szkoła jest w poniedziałek. To nie tak długo. A swoją drogą, ciekawe czy on ma dł... NIE TO MISJA! Nic innego. -Następnego dnia- -Skoro znowu w mieście nic się nie dzieję, to ja wracam - oznajmiła nam aksolotlka. - Bawcie się dobrze! - krzyknęła na odchodnym. -Ja też spadam! Bajo! - Odpowiedziała druga wspólniczka i ulotniła się w kilka sekund. No to zostałam sam na sam z moją kochaną misją - uśmiechnęłam się. Zachowywał się tak samo jak wczoraj i oczywiście więcej rozmawiał ze swoim kwami, a potem... Poszedł się umyć - i właśnie w tym momencie poczułam, że moja twarz robi się czerwona jak burak, tak pod kolor włosów. Znowu. Ale warto, huehue. *** Ten dzień też można zaliczyć do udanych. A poza tym po co mówić o tym dziewczynom? '-Roksana-' -Świetnie! Skoro oboje postanowiliśmy, że śledzenie go jest bez sensu, to teraz zagrajmy w państwa miasta! -A proszę cię bardzo - odpowiedziałam Neroo. - Nie dam ci dzisiaj wygrać, bo nie mam nastroju na przegraną - dodałam ze śmiechem. -HAHAHA bardzo śmieszne! Nikt ze mną w to nie wygra! Jestem miszczem! Każdy z nas wiął po kartce i długopisie. -Zaczynam - powiedziałam. - X,Y,Z - zaczęłam mówić w pamięci alfabet. -Stop! -M. -Start! Po kilku chwilach od razu krzyknęłam, że skończyłam, a mój kwami dostał jeszcze 10 sekund. -Ja też! - wrzasnął. -No, masz szczęście. Jeszcze miałeś tylko 3 sekundy. -Pff... Ja bym nie zdążył? -Zaczynam. Kraj, Monako. -Macedonia! '-Amelia-' -Hehehe, ale to jest głupie hehehe - ciągle się śmiałam. -Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Ja tylko chcę spać! - kwami wyglądał, jak miałby się rozpłakać. - A w ogóle to po kiego jak śpię, to kładziesz mnie na kostkach lodu?! -Hehehe bo tak hehehe lol. '-Agata-' Wstałam z samego rańca z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy i czerwonymi po wczorajszej "misji" policzkami. Próbując odegnać od siebie zboczone myśli, które kręciły się wokół jednego chłopaka, przygotowałam się i poszłam do szkoły. Zostawiłam niepotrzebne książki w szafce i skierowałam się pod klasę. Weszłam na piętro i wtedy go zauważyłam. Siedział sobie na ławce po drugiej stronie korytarza ze swoim standardowym znudzeniem na twarzy... A może raczej zamyśleniem... No nie wiem! On jest prawdziwą zagadką! Znaczy jego umysł, bo akurat jego ciało zdążyłam już poznać... Nie, Agata jesteś w szkole! Ogarnij się dziewczyno! Potrząsnęłam głową odganiając kolejną falę zboczonych obrazów w swojej głowie i znów spojrzałam w kierunku Marcina, który jednak zniknął. To była dobra okazja, ale to nic... Na pewno jeszcze dzisiaj uda mi się z nim porozmawiać. *** Została już tylko jedna lekcja, a ja nadal nie zamieniłam z nim ani słowa! Jak on to robi, że znika zaraz po wyjściu z klasy?! Jego kwami to kameleon, który go ukrywa, czy co?! A właśnie, teraz mi się przypomniało! - Ej Sulle. - szepnęłam do swojej kwami. - Co jest podglądaczu? - Teraz będziesz mnie tak nazywać? - Tak. Może i ma kwami, a może nie, ale to nie jest powód, żeby podglądać go pod prysznicem... kompletnie nagiego... i robiąc się bardziej czerwona niż pomidor... - Wcale nie robię się aż tak czerwona, bardziej czerwona jeszt ma kreffffffffffff. - Ta.. gadaj zdrów. Jak jesteśmy przemienieni, to dokładnie widzę co ci chodzi po głowie... Nie sądziłam, że jesteś aż tak bardzo zboczona. To tylko jeden chłopak! - Ale sama musisz przyznać, że całkiem niezły chłopak. pod wiesz jakim względem... - No tu masz rację... - przyznała mi w końcu rację z westchnięciem. - Co to było za westchnięcie? - zapytałam natychmiast. - A takie sobie... niewinne... - Niewinne... już to widzę... A jaką mam pewność, że ty też sobie nie fantazjujesz o nim? - Teraz to już kompletnie zwariowałaś... Człowiek i kwami? Serio? - Sama mi mówiłaś, że były już takie przypadki... - No może i były. Co to miałaś za sprawę? - Nie myśl, że ci odpuszczę... - mruknęłam. - Widziałaś może, jakiego zwierzęcia jest jego kwami? - Hmm... jak nad tym się zastanowić, to nie. Nie wiem też niestety jakie kwami oprócz obecnych trzech są jeszcze w Paryżu. Możliwe, że nadal szukają Nosicieli... Ale to się kupy nie trzyma... - Co się kupy nie trzyma? - Skoro ma kwami, to powinien razem z nami walczyć ze złem... Więc skoro tak, to czemu ani razu go nie widziałyśmy? - Dobre pytanie... Z rozmyślań nad obecnym tematem wybudziło mnie mocne uderzenie w plecy. Po chwili leżałam już na ziemi, a moje książki, które wyjątkowo trzymałam w rękach miast w plecaku były rozrzucone po korytarzu. Otworzyłam oczy i zauważyłam wyciągniętą w moją stronę dłoń. Jak na ironię to Marcin wyciągał do mnie rękę. Delikatnie zawstydzona i może trochę onieśmielona skorzystałam z pomocy i stanęłam na dwóch nogach. On natomiast uklęknął i pomógł mi zbierać moje książki, po czym bez słowa poszedł dalej. Zastanawiałam się tylko, kto na mnie wpadł, ale nie dane mi było się tego dowiedzieć, więc całą moją uwagę zwróciłam na oddalającego się Marcina. Nie tylko ja na niego patrzyłam. Gapiło się za nim pół korytarza, lecz rzadko kiedy widziałam w ich oczach przyjemne spojrzenia. Większość patrzyła na niego z ignorancją... rozdrażnieniem... pogardą? Którymś z tych... Było też kilka osób, które patrzyły inaczej, ale ich spojrzenia tonęły wśród innych. *********... '-Marcin-' - Teraz rozumiesz, czemu się waham? - spytałem swojej towarzyszki, gdy zamknęły się za nami drzwi do męskiej łazienki. - Bo kilku ludziom źle z oczu patrzy? - Kilku? Cały pieprzony korytarz miał taki sam wzrok... Ale jebać to. Co z naszymi podejrzeniami? - Miałam rację. Ewidentnie wyczułam na tej dziewczynie Sulle. - Jak pachnie kwami? - Cóż... to raczej nie zapach tylko coś jakby ślad... Taki jak zostawiają na przykład zwierzęta, na które później ktoś poluje i właśnie takich znaków szuka. - Nie ryzykowaliśmy, że zadziała to w drugą stronę? - Tylko ja mam wystarczająco dobry węch, żeby coś takiego wykryć, a poza tym jest myśliwym, więc wiem jak uniknąć wykrycia przez zwierzynę... - odparła z dumą. - Czyli potwierdzone. To było bardzo ryzykowne posunięcie, ale się opłacało... - stwierdził i uśmiechnął się spoglądając w lustro. - Zawsze mnie to zastanawiało... Dlaczego kiedy płaczesz to łzy płyną tylko z twojego lewego oka? - spytała Lupus siadając mi na ramieniu. - Nie wiem... po prostu tak mam od jakiegoś czasu i nic z tym nie mogę zrobić... - A nie mógłbyś znaleźć sobie znajomych? Albo nawet przyjaciół? - Tutaj? Chyba tylko poza szkołą... W oczach ludzi widzę tylko pogardę albo amory... - powiedziałem niemal nieświadomie podążając za łzą, która płynęła po policzku mojego odbicia w lustrze. - Z tego drugiego się nie cieszysz? - Zmieńmy temat. - poprosiłem, a kwami uszanowała moją prośbę. - Trzeba mieć oko na przyjaciół Agaty, ponieważ oni też mogą mieć kwami. - A jak masz zamiar odkręcić jej "misję"? - spytała kwami podlatując do mojej twarzy i ocierając łzę łapką. - Zasłaniając okno... - odparłem z uśmiechem. -Agateła- (róbcie takimi wielkimi literami, wygodniej jest edytować...) No WRESZCIE skończyłam odrabiać tą pieprzoną matmę. Działania robione na brudno i z masą błędów dałam mojej podręcznej niszczarce, czyli Sulle. Jak ona w ciągu dnia czegoś nie rozwali to ,,bój się Boga"! Było już ciemnawo, w końcu godzina Zero. Wyjątkowo wszyscy łącznie z matką będącą nocnym stworzeniem spali, więc skorzystałam z okazji i obudziłam Sulle: -Te, Niszczarko model CzyTysionce, tfa klienteria chce sobie polatać by potem szybciej zasnąć... -NJET kuhde, zaś będziesz podglądać Małcina czy jak on tam sie zwie...- wymamrotała zaspana orłełka. -Spoko luz, nie byłam u niego bo musiałam odwalić to Popierniczone Zło Wcielone Całego globu Niszczące Życie i Marzenia. Rozwijaj skrzydła no! - no podziałało, Sulle wessana w zegarek i już mogłam wlecieć jako pełnoprawny orzeł przez okno. Było ciemno, wiec nikt nie miał prawa mnie zobaczyć. Szybowałam wysoko, wyżej od wieżowców, delektując się wolnością. Kiedy paręset metrów przeleciałam na śpiąco, uznałam że czas zrobić hug'a z Pszyjacielem Kaszdego Pzuofieka, czyli łóżkiem. Wtedy zobaczyłam dziwne...oślizgłe...Cthulhu - podobne coś...nieco przypominające człowieka...które powoli zbliżało się do centrum miasta. Dodatkowo, robiło to BEZSZELESTNIE, nie wywaliło ani jednego śmietnika. Cóż, szkoda że nie obudzi moich kumpelek...trza działać! - Gdzie ty lecisz?! - wydarła się Sulle w mojej głowie. - Na tego wielkiego mackowatego potwora! - odparłam jej. - Agata... Tam nic nie ma... - Żartujesz sobie, tak? - Nie. Tam dosłownie nic nie ma, bo zaraz wylecisz z miasta... - powiedziała,a gdybyśmy nie były połączone, to na pewno strzeliłaby facepalma. Wiec ja strzeliłam podwójnego, by nie czuła się...jakoś tam. - No to spadam...dosłownie...do domu...bo mi pewnie znowu dowaliłaś tripa do kanapki z tuńczykiem! - Spytaj Marcina, czy ma wolne miejsce w łóżku. - podrzuciła pomysł Sulle, a po mojej głowie przetoczył się jej głośny śmiech. - Do reszty cię powaliło! - odparłam jej odrzucając falę zboczonych myśli i fantazji związanych z wyżej wspomnianym chłopakiem i jego dług.. Stop! Dziewczyno, nie uaktywniaj swojej zboczonej części nienormalnej części zniszczonej połowy swojego mózgu! Zaraz pójdziesz spać to sobie ponamyślasz...Znowu stop! Przecież jak już puszczam wyboraźnię to myślę o torturach głównych bohaterów filmów...Masz jutro szkołę, więc musisz się wyspać! Wróciłam w końcu do domciu jednak przed rzuceniem się na wyrko postanowiłam wziąć jeszcze szybciutki prysznic, pomimo że kąpałam się 4 godziny wcześniej. No, ale podczas latania człowiek też siem poci. Sulle już zasnęła na swoim ulubionym miejscu w skarbonce, a ja poszłam do łazienki. Zaczęłam się powoli rozbierać, a po kilku chwilach stałam już pod strumieniem wody o temperaturze 46*C. Zamknęłam oczy czerpiąc przyjemność ze spadających na moją twarz kropli, lecz w mojej głowie pojawiła się pewna myśl. Poczułam jakieś dziwne ciepełko tam na dole mini fabryki w ludzkim organizmie i przez przypadek uruchomiłam swoją zboczoną wyobraźnię. Co się kurwa mać ze mną dzieje...może mam podwyższony cholesterol? Musiałam być jak najciszej, żeby nikogo nie obudzić, ale jakoś udało mi się to zrobić.Wyszłam z łazienki z twarzą czerwoną nie tyle od gorącej wody co od własnych myśli. Naprawdę muszę wyprać sobie mózg. Nad tym pomyślę już jutro. Jakoś udało mi się dotrzeć do łóżka, a przez wyczerpanie i ogólne zmęczenie zasnęłam niemal natychmiast, czyli po pół godzinie. Następnego day'a Tradyszionalnie, jak to w dni powszednie, przyszłam do szkoły, jak zwykle pół godziny przed dzwonkiem na lekcję. Pierwsza była matma, tak na zły początek dnia. Zaraz mi się zaczął uaktywniać Welzschmerz czy ja to się tam pisze. Kiedy weszła nauczycielka, wypowiedziała słowa, które niszczą życie każdemu uczniowi: -Wyciągnijcie kartki, kartkówka z trzech ostatnich lekcji. NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! No dobra, już pisze, przecież kolejna tylko pała sprawi, że mnie ze szkoły wywala bo kiblować się nie da...Jakie pojebane te zadania...**************************************!?!?!?!!!! Ok, 5 minut cierpienia i umierania za mną...tera do bioli wytrzymać, ona działa na mnie jak nektar i ambrozja! -Te, a dzisiaj pani od bioli nie miała pytać? - szepnęła Sulle z moich włosów. Znajduje coraz lepsze kryjówki... -Co kur?... Aj tam, biola mi szybko wchodzi, zara wkuję na przerwie. Na bioli -Powiedz mi, Agato, jak nazywamy tkankę okrywającą część nadziemną rośliny, część podziemną oraz tkankę okrywająca wtórną u roślin wieloletnich? - no proszem pani, ja uwielbiam biologię i super pani uczy ale takie pytania zadawać od 5 minut? -Epiderma, ryzoderma, peryderma. -Co to jest ATP? -To adenozynotrójfosforan, w jego wiązaniach pomiędzy atomami powstaje czysta energia niezbędna do życia. -jakie są rodzaje oddychania? -Beztlenowe czyli fermentacja czyli anaeroby i tlenowe czyli aeroby. -No dobra, dłużej nie będę ciebie męczyć, i tak wiem że umiesz z mojego przedmiotu wszystko tylko z innych czasem się wykładasz. Dostajesz 5+. Z zacieszem na twarzy i miną ,,B)" wróciłam na miejsce. '-Amelia-' -Zanim przejdziemy do lekcji, chciałabym wam ogłosić, że w tym roku nasza szkoła wygrała konkurs na najlepiej wyposażoną szkołę w kraju, a co za tym idzie, prezydent oznajmił nam że chętni uczniowie wraz z nauczycielami za darmo mogą wyjechać na tygodniową wycieczkę na Kretę. Uczniowie mają zgłosić się do wychowawców i zapisać się na listę. Jednak uczniowie którzy się nie zdecydują, będą mieli lekcje normalnie. -Na prawdę nic nie płacimy? - zapytał kolega. -Nie. Nasza szkoła nie jest duża, więc wystarczy aby każdy uczeń i nauczyciel wyjechał – spokojnie odpowiedziała nauczycielka. -A do kiedy jest czas? - zapytała Agata. -Macie tydzień na zgłoszenie, za dwa tygodnie wyjeżdżamy. -A ile będziemy jechać? -Polecimy samolotem do Aten, zatrzymamy się tam na mniej więcej dwie godziny i popłyniemy statkiem na Kretę. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? -A ile będziemy lecieć do Aten? -Pewnie ze trzy godziny. -A z Aten do Krety? -Nie do Krety jełopie tylko na Kretę! - Burknął Marcin. -Jedno i to samo. Mało istotne – odpowiedział mu chłopak. -12 godzin. Chyba nie więcej – wychowawczyni odpowiedziała. -A nie możemy lecieć samolotem? Będzie szybciej – odpowiedział Antek. -Nie. Lecieć samolotem a płynąć statkiem po tamtych wodach to zupełnie inne uczcie. Nie będziecie zawiedzeni. I cała lekcja minęła właśnie na tym jak to będzie na Krecie. Głównie sprawy organizacyjne. Będziemy mieszkali w hotelu przy plaży, nazwy oczywiście nie pamiętam... Ale kij z tym. Każdy z nas dostał kartkę A-4 i wypełnić ma ją rodzic lub opiekun. Wystarczy oddać ją wychowawczyni i bum! Tygodniowe wakacje czekają! '-Wieczór przed wylotem-' - Dlaczego zabierasz sprzęt do wspinaczki? - spytała Lupus przeglądając leżące na łóżku torby. - Na Krecie jest wiele jaskiń, a jedna z nich mnie zaciekawiła i chciałbym ją sprawdzić. - odparł brunet spokojnie. - Lubisz czytać? - spytała po chwili zerkając na okładki kilku książek. - Owszem. To całkiem fajny sposób na zrelaksowanie się, albo zabicie czasu. - wyjaśnił chłopak szykując się do snu. - Zaciekawiło mnie jedno - czemu nie pachniesz tak jak inni ludzie? - zapytała przekrzywiając główkę. - Jak to inaczej? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Marcin. - No nie wiem... Zwykle czuć od was perfumy, żele pod prysznic, mydła zapachowe itd. Ale od ciebie... Nie potrafię powiedzieć jak pachniesz... Na pewno wyróżniasz się w tłumie. - starała się odpowiedzieć Lupus. - Może porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej? - zaproponował nakrywając się kołdrą. - No dobra. Ale jeszcze do tego wrócimy. - zgodziła się i poszybowała na swoją poduszeczkę. -'Lotnisko-' - Agata? - Jestem! - Sandra? - Jestem! - Marcin? - Jestem. - Roksana? - Jestem! - Strasznie to upierdliwe... Jakbyśmy nie mogli po prostu stanąć w szeregu i by nas policzyła... - ''myślał zirytowany brunet. - ''Ciekawe o czym myśli? ''- głowiła się Agata. - ''I czemu się wszyscy tak na niego gapią?! ''Ej, co oni mają do niego? - spytała stojącej obok Sandry. - To ty nie wiesz? - zdziwiła się. - A powinnam? To jakiś przestępca? - Nie... nie do końca. Kiedyś brał udział w nielegalnych walkach i był dobry. Wygrywał wszystko, a potem po prostu zrezygnował. To, jak to mówi reszta chłopaków, oznacza zupełny brak honoru czy coś tam. Tak się składa, że spora część naszej klasy chodziła na te walki i je oglądała. Dlatego część się go boi, a część nim pomiata. - ''Więc to o to w tym wszystkim chodzi... '-W samolocie-' - Ciekawe czemu zrezygnował, skoro wiedział jakie mogą być konsekwencje... ''- głowiła się Aga siedząc już w samolocie, który wystartował kilka minut temu. Traf chciał, że usiadła akurat między Marcinem a Roksaną. Brunet patrzył się przez okno na chmury, a dziewczyna... spała. - Czemu tak właściwie przestałeś walczyć? - zapytała cicho, a chłopak drgnął niespokojnie. - Możesz powtórzyć pytanie? - poprosił kierując na nią swoje zielone oczy bez wyrazu. - Czemu przestałeś walczyć? - powtórzyła tak, żeby tylko on to usłyszał. - Po prostu. Nie ma żadnego racjonalnego wytłumaczenia, a przynajmniej ja żadnego nie widzę. Chyba najzwyczajniej w świecie nie widziałem już w tym sensu... - powiedział ze swoim beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. - Utnij sobie drzemkę, zanim dolecimy na miejsce. - podsunął i wrócił do podziwiania widoków za oknem. - Dobra. '-Dwie godziny później - port w Atenach-''' - Roksana? - Jestem! - Adrien? - Jestem! - Znów to durne sprawdzanie listy... Ależ to wkurzające... ''- myślał chłopak nie koncentrując się na niczym szczególnym. - Chwila, już wiem! - krzyknęła cicho Lupus pod kurtką bruneta. - Co wiesz? - spytał. - Wiem jak opisać twój zapach! - pochwaliła się. - No proszę. Powiedz czym pachnę. - Smarem. Co jest dziwne, bo nie widziałam nigdy, żebyś dotykał smaru, a poza tym kąpiesz się codziennie... - Mogłaś się po prostu pomylić... - mruknął. - Niemożliwe. Jestem nieomylna w tej kwestii. Poza tym, kilku partnerów temu znalazłam inżyniera, który zajmował się dużymi maszynami i też pachniał smarem, ale nie tak mocno jak ty... - powiedziała skołowana wilczyca. - Każdy się myli... ''Nawet ja - coś, co nigdy nie powinno podjąć złej decyzji... *Agata* Dotarliśmy na miejsce Właśnie wysiadamy z samolotu. Cały czas chodzi mi po głowie to, co mówił Marcin. Teraz wszystko jasne... Dlatego wszyscy tak się na niego "krzywo" patrzą... Pani sprawdza obecność. Bla, bla, bla... wszyscy są. Już mieliśmy ruszać, aż nagle zaczepił mnie Marcin. - Ej, tylko nie rozpowiadaj tego nikomu. Część ludzi wciąż o tym nie wie. - Wydawało mi się, że wszyscy wiedzą... - Nie, nie, tak się tylko wydaje. -'Wieczór przesiadki-' - Że może mieć taką przeszłość... ''- myślała Agata. - ''Ciekawe czy faktycznie jest taki straszny jak mówią... Szła razem z całą resztą do hotelu, w którym mieli spędzić noc. Była już 19, ale słońce jeszcze nie zdążyło zajść. Dziewczyna obejrzała się i zauważyła Marcina, który jak zwykle trzyma się z boku grupy, lecz nie patrzył się tępo przed siebie lecz w bok na zachodzące słońce. Po kilkunastu minutach byli już w hotelu. Opiekunowie wyznaczyli im pokoje i wszyscy się rozeszli. Agata weszła do swojego małego apartamenciku i rzuciła się na małe łóżko. - Nie po podglądasz sobie swojego chłopaka. - powiedziała zadziornie Sulle wylatując z jej kieszeni. - Wcale nie chciałam tego robić. - odparła oczywistym kłamstwem i odwróciła się chowając przed kwami czerwone policzki. - Ale i tak chcesz go zobaczyć. - stwierdziła zwycięsko. - No i co ja na to poradzę? Lubię go oglądać i chyba nigdy by mi się to nie znudziło... CHYBA- powiedziała rozmarzona. - To może zrób jego nagie zdjęcia pod prysznicem i oglądaj je sobie jak będziesz miała na niego ochotę. - podsunęła kwami Orła. - Gdyby się dowiedział to uznałby mnie za wariatkę... - Którą jesteś. Jaka normalna dziewczyna podgląda noc w noc jak jej znajomy z klasy bierze prysznic eksponując... w zasadzie wszystko?! - spytała zdenerwowana. - A potem jeszcze ma o nim zboczone myśli... - dodała. - Moja wina, że jestem zboczona? A ten pomysł o nim i mnie zamkniętych na cztery spusty w jednym pokoju z łóżkiem mi akurat nje pasi, mogę sobie wyobrażać zboczone rzeczy ale nie brać w nich udziału... - Już się zamknij, możesz sobie zacząć o tym myśleć, czy coś tylko nie tak głośno, bo idę spać. '-Inny apartament-' - Nareszcie będziesz miał trochę prywatności pod prysznicem. - powiedziała wilczyca z lekkim uśmiechem. - Jakoś bardzo mi Agata nie przeszkadzała jak się na mnie patrzy. - mruknął brunet. - Uważaj, bo się zakochasz. A może ją odwiedzisz? No wiesz, ty i ona... sami w pokoju... Ściany w pewnym stopniu dźwiękoszczelne... - Lupus. Skończ. Przecież wiesz kim jestem. I wiesz czemu to nie ma racji bytu. - przypomniał jej chłopak idąc do łazienki. - No tak, wiem. Próbowałam tylko rozładować napięcie. - odparła smętnie kładąc się na poduszce i zasypiając. Po połnocyyyyyyyyy Nudy. Jak tu spać. Tutej chyba czas przestawiony jezd...CHOLERA, JAK KURFA ZASNĄĆ?! Enya'i słuchałam, po głowie już mi przeleciały wszystkie pomysły na tortury postaci, obejrzałam najbardziej straszne i krwawe odcikTopowej Dychy, myślenie o niczym nie pomogło, Lavender Town też nie... no taaaak, metalu nie posłuchałam. Agata szybko wyciagnęła małe douszne słuchawki i odpaliła najmocniejszy kawałek jaki miała ściągnięty na telefonie Wstała i zaczęła ,,machać wosem", po kilku minutach miała strasznie obolały kark i kręciło jej się w głowie. Śnie moj błogi, przybywaj... -Sulleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...wstawaj, chce mnie siem polatać. -Wiesz młoda, że ciebie zabiję za takie nocne pobudki? - wysyczało wkurzone Kwami. -Ja młoda, ty mała, zresztą, nie chcesz zobaczyć Aten nocą? -Widziałam nie raz. -,,Głodnych nakarmić", a ja jestem głodna wrażeń i pięknych widoków. Rozwijaj skrzydła! Kolejny przeskok w czasie, 5 minut Ateny nocą wyglądały niesamowicie. Zwłaszcza świątynie. Rudawy orzeł odleciał dalej od miasta, w stronę makii. Wylądował na jednym z karłowatych drzew by odpocząć. Akuma dotarła aż tutaj, by opętać zrozpaczoną, samotną dziewczynę. Od razu zareagowałam. Szybko zaczęłam powiadamiać ludzi, aby oddalili się od miejsca ataku Władcy Ciem. Dziewczyna ubrana była w różową miniówkę, do której przypięte były balony różnego koloru i rodzaju, jej blond włosy związane były w kitki, miała na sobie także obcisły różowy top. Już nie wspominając o różowych kozakach z ledami... Taa... Władca Ciem ma bardzo wyrafinowany gust... Ale o gustach się nie dyskutuje! - Szybko chcąc zapobiec katastrofie, ponownie wzbiłam się w niebo i zaczęłam pikować. -Mam cię! - krzyknęłam. -HAHAHA chyba śnisz kurczaku! - dziewczyna spojrzała w górę i wrzasnęła. Szybko odwiązała jednego z balonów z helem i rzuciła go we mnie. Kurde... Czemu ona kolor zmieniła? Hmm... OOOOOO te domy są z pierników! - szybko podleciałam do jednego z nich i zaczęłam żuć piernika. -OOOOOOO MUMINKI Z PIERNIKÓW!!! - wrzasnęłam i zaczęłam gonić uciekające Muminki. - ZŁAPIE WAS MUMINKI!!! '-Amelia-' Serio... Nawet tutaj?... Ani chwili odpoczynku... -Ej ty! - wrzasnęłam do różowej kokietki. - Uspokój się to pogadamy! -Nikt nie rozmawia z Imprezowiczką! - rzuciła we mnie jakimś balonem. Szybko zrobiłam unik. Skoro nie chce rozmawiać, to trzeba się z nią dogadać jakimś innym sposobem! Już miałam jej przyłożyć, kiedy poczułam, że ktoś mnie... Ślini?... Spojrzałam w prawo. TY?! Nieeeeee!!! - Panienka Orzełka wzięła w usta moje włosy i zaczęła je żuć. -Nie! Przestań! Przestań!!! - zaczęłam zaczęłam ciągnąć za włosy, aby pozbyć się tej nachalnej kobiety. Wiem, że jestem sławna, ale bez przesady! Poczułam jak coś mnie uderza w prawe ramię. -Żeluuuuuśśś?!?! - wrzasnęłam i zaczęłam żuć włosy Żelusiowi, a on mi. To się nazywa zabawa! Łuł! :D '-Marcin-' Właśnie przybiegłem na miejsce zdarzenia. Eee... Czemu dwie superbohaterki żują sobie włosy?... -Masz pojęcie co one robią? - zapytałem mojej kwami. -Mam nadzieję, że to pytanie było retoryczne – odpowiedziała bez namysłu. -Jasne. Ale chwila... Czemu jest tutaj ta... no... to białe?! Nie powinna być we Francji?! -Może także chodzi to twojej klasy? -Masz pojęcie, że są tutaj osoby z różnych szkół? -No oczywiście, że wiem! Po prostu... Zapomniałam – powiedziała wesoło Lupus. -Ale chwila... Skoro one zachowują się jak... no... Nie chcąc ich obrażać... To czy nie ma tu gdzieś kogoś opętanego przez akumę? -Ty to masz łeb! -Tylko gdzie... -Podpowiem. Na jedenastej. -Chodź – ponagliłem. Kiedy tylko dotarliśmy na miejsce, to... -Wow... - wytrzeszczyłem oczy. -Hola romantyku. Przecież jest pod wpływem akumy. -Aha... - te cycki... -Marcin! - Lupus krzyknęła. Ciekawe jak wyglądałaby bez ubrań... -Marcin! Hehe brałbym. -Zboczeńcu! - Kwami zasłoniła mi widoczki. -Spinkalaj – odepchnąłem kwami i zacząłem podchodzić do dziewczyny. '-Lupus-' No cóż. Z naturą nie wygram... - westchnęłam i jedyne co przykuło moją uwagę, to jakaś biała, tajemnicza postać. Nigdy jej nie widziałam... Na 100% musi być nowa. Przecież znam wszystkich... Czyżby była pod władzą akumy?! Oj nie dobrze... -Marcin! - wrzasnęłam do chło... ...paka? - Taa... właśnie zaczął rozpinać spodnie... Chyba nic tu po mnie... Podleciałam do kolegi i zaczęłam ciągnąć go za ubranie, aby nie podchodził bliżej. Czemu jestem taka słaba?! Niestety nic na to nie poradzę... Szlag by to... '-Tajemnicza kocica na dachu-' -Moony, myślisz że to sprawka Władcy Ciem? -Bez wątpienia. -A zrobimy coś z tym? - zadałam kolejne pytanie. -Ależ oczywiście! Chwyciłam bicz i zeskoczyłam z domku. -Nie ładnie tak rozwalać miasta. -Imprezowiczki to nie dotyczy! - rzuciła we mnie balonem. -No chyba nie. Podbiegłam do niej, unikając trafienia przez balony i związałam ją moim biczem. -Wow. Nawet szybko poszło – pomyślałam. -Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca. -Czemu? Wystarczy przecież złapać akumę. Czy nie tego mnie uczyłaś przez ten tydzień? -Owszem, ale jako bohaterka powinnaś przynajmniej przewidzieć, że coś nieoczekiwanego może za chwilę się zdarzyć i w razie czego być na to przygotowana. -Tak, tak. Mówisz jak moja mama... -Nie pyskuj! - Kwami powiedziała ze śmiechem. -Dooobrzeee maaamoooo – uśmiechnęłam się w duchu. Akuma... Akuma... Bransoletka! Szybko zdjęłam z jej ręki bransoletkę i rozerwałam. -Em.. Można wiedzieć, gdzie jest akuma? -Hmm... Uważaj! - wrzasnęła moja kwami. Szybko odwróciłam głowę i spojrzałam na drugą Imprezowiczkę. -Są dwie?! -Nie.. ten pierwszy to chyba... -Nie ma na to czasu! - Zaczęłam wbiegać pionowo na budynek. Nie ma to jak akurat tutaj wybudować stację telewizyjną... -Pobiegła w prawo! -Robi się! - skręciłam prosto za nią. -Nie uciekniesz mi! - wrzasnęłam. -Imprezowiczka nigdy nie ucieka! - usłyszałam jak to powiedziała i... -Aaaa! -Mówiłam? - odparła Moony. Nie ma to jak złapać się w sieć... -Imprezowiczka nigdy nie ucieka! Zapamiętaj to sobie na zawsze! Nikt mnie nie pokona! - zaczęła się śmiać. No nie! Czemu?! Moja pierwsza misja i od razu coś sknociłam! Dziewczyna odeszła, a ja nawet nie mogłam się wydostać... Widocznie ta sieć nie była wykonana z liny... '-Roksana-' -Dłużej nie mogłaś?! - Neroo ciągle mi to wypominał. -Przepraszam, że spałam! Momentalnie się zatrzymałam. -Yyy.. Czemu one jedzą cegłę? - zapytałam Neroo, nie odwracając się od koleżanek z pracy. -Widocznie smaczna. Jak na zawołanie obie spojrzały się na mnie. -Coś chyba nie pykło... - pomyślałam. -Taa... Mam dobrą radę. -Słucham uważnie. -Wiaaaaaaaaaaććććććććć! Postąpiłam zgodnie z poleceniem i nie zastanawiając się zaczęłam biec przed siebie. To nie fair! Jedna z nich ma skrzydła! -Ej! Widzisz go? - zaczął Neroo. -Kogo?! -No tam! Ten! Jak on ma... -Marcin i co?! -Niech on je zajmie a ty dorwiesz tą od Władcy Ciem! -Ty to masz łeb! Podbiegłam do chłopaka bez spodni. -Słuchaj. Widzisz je? - wskazałam na obie dziewczyny, które aktualnie biegły w naszą stronę z cegłami. -No... -Bierz je tygrysie! - Popchnęłam go na nie, a sama się ulotniłam. -Aaa! Będąc na dachu, spojrzałam w dół i zobaczyłam jak ten biedny chłopaczyna próbuje powstrzymać je przed rozebraniem go. Już nie wspominając o tym, że wszędzie go liżą... Dosłownie... '-Agata-' -Ten cukierek jest w papierku! Pomóż mi go zdjąć! -NIEEEEEE!!! - wrzeszczał cukierek. '-Amelia-' -Musimy zacząć ujeżdżać tę lamę bo nam ucieknie! '-Roksana-' -Po kiego Aksolotlka wraz z panną Orzełek rozebrały go. Będąc na dachu, zauważyłam jakąś sieć, a w niej kogoś w masce... Kolejna osoba z kwami? -Ej, ty. -Co? - spojrzała na mnie. - Chwila... Ty jesteś... Ty jesteś tą superbohaterką! A gdzie jest cała reszta?! '-Zuzanna-' -Tak! W końcu poznałam jedną z tych bohaterów, o których mi opowiadałaś! Ona ze mną rozmawia! -Aktualnie jestem sama. Potrzebna mi twoja pomoc. Zgadzasz się? -Tak! - tyle na to czekałam... W końcu będę mogła ratować świat z bohaterami! - Co mam robić? -Na początku wypadałoby cię stąd wyciągnąć... *** -Wiesz co masz robić? - zapytała mnie współpracowniczka. -Tak. Blondynka goniąc moją współpracowniczkę, przebiegała akurat w tym miejscu, które postanowiłyśmy. Chwyciłam za linę i podcięłam dziewczynie nogi, na co ta upadła. Oczywiście dla nas był tam niewidzialny „X”, po czym od razu spadła na nią klatka. Imprezowiczka szybko wpadła w naszą pułapkę. Chwaląc się swoimi umiejętnościami, szybko przechwyciłam akumę i załatwiłam sprawę Władcy Ciem. -Brawo. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy. Muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia! - krzyknęła na odchodnym koleżanka. -My chyba też powinnyśmy się zbierać – pomyślałam. -Racja – odpowiedziała moje kwami. *kilka dni później , Amelia* Był już późny ranek, a jako iż Amelia znana jest jako ranny ptaszek, nie spała już jakiś czas. Vinee jeszcze spał więc nie chciała go budzić. Błądząc po domu i zastanawiając się co mogłaby zrobić po zjedzonym już śniadaniu, jej uwagę przykuło akwarium. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego , ale kiedy podeszła bliżej, zastała dość smutny widok. Jej aksolotl leżał nieruchomo obok szybki akwarium. -Kurcze... Szkoda gościa... - rzekła a nagle ni stąd, ni z owąd za nią pojawił się Vinee -nieeeeeee! - wykrzyczał kwami -hej! Nie drzyj się tak bo sąsiadów obudzisz! -uspokajała go dziewczyna - spokojnie, każdego przecież kiedyś czeka to samo, ale jak na razie trzeba żyć tu i teraz Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Zawieszone Kategoria:Uniwersum